<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one more reason to give ‘em hell by apieformydean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841484">one more reason to give ‘em hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean'>apieformydean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Crushing, F/M, I'm funny I swear, Mirage is a dumbass, Oc and Ajay are Just Dudes Being Bros, Other, Until they aren't, implied Miragehound, questionable decisions, rated for mild language, what am i even doing with these tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliott's gaze met with Ajay's and she cocked a brow at him.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, but I meant like, y'know, going in the front, counting kills, stuff like that.” Elliott shrugged, as if he wasn't making it only worse for himself. “Dude stuff.” </p><p>or</p><p>In which Ajay gets worked up too easily, Elliott is an idiot and Octavio has a thing for affectionate nicknames for a certain war medic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva, mentioned Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one more reason to give ‘em hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>gosh i don't remember the last time i posted a new fic on here hhhhh<br/>anygays this is my first apex fic, i hope it doesn't suck too much<br/>my muse is one of my teammates who mains octane and keeps saving my medic ass whenever i act before thinking</p><p>please enjoy uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was just something about being saved.</p><p>Don't get it wrong, Ajay loved to be the one to do the saving. That was what she did best, what she signed up to do on her own account and nobody could take away the feeling of seeing her teammates getting up on their feet again right after she finished patching them up. It always earned her a thankful smile, possibly a free round in the bar after the game, but definitely a feeling of satisfaction. She did it again, she was being useful.</p><p>But sometimes, even her vanity was moved.</p><p>It was Elliott’s fault. And while this, of course, could be a possible explanation to a long, long list of occurrences, this one really was his fault.</p><p>“Oh, sweet.” He grinned at her widely as soon as he saw the teams of the day appear on the big screen. Lifeline, Mirage, Octane. “<em> Team LMAO,</em> let's get this bread!” he screamed, punching the air in front of him as he jumped up from the couch.</p><p>“And what does the A stand for?” Bloodhound deadpanned, and somehow their face looked so done with their boyfriend and his dumb acronyms as they looked up at him.</p><p>“For <em> Awesome, </em> of course.” Elliott chuckled, turning to Octavio who was checking up on his stims, neatly lined up around his belt.</p><p>“You know it, <em> amigo.” </em> He grinned back at him, pulling his mask up into place and he gave Ajay a wink before putting on his goggles as well.</p><p>“That's just how it is, Houndie.” Elliott shrugged nonchalantly. “Me and Silva will kill this round. Literally.”</p><p>There was a second of silence among the legends, Hound looking between Elliott and Ajay with a - presumably - questioning look.</p><p>“What?” Witt asked, grin never leaving his face.</p><p>“Aren't you missin' someone, mate?” Makoa asked with his generally cheerful tone. He was going to be on Bloodhound's team, along with Anita. The three of them made a deadly team and everyone knew it. He had every reason to be joking around.</p><p>Elliott's gaze met with Ajay's and she cocked a brow at him.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, but I meant like, y'know, going in the front, counting kills, stuff like that.” Elliott shrugged, as if he wasn't making it only worse for himself. “Dude stuff.” </p><p>“Is it now?” Natalie asked, and her fingertips sparkled a little with tension. Anita and Renée watched him too, with disapproving expressions but Elliott didn't seem to understand how there was no getting out of this situation.</p><p>“Excuse him.” Hound put up a hand in front of the legends, their other one on Elliott’s shoulder. “Occasionally, he can be a little… feebleminded.”</p><p>And while Hound walked off with Elliott in their track, nagging them about the meaning of the word he clearly never encountered before, Octavio stepped to Ajay. The girl was fixing her top and she downed her coke before turning her back to him.</p><p>“If you’re about to tell me <em> don’t listen to ‘im </em> or <em> he didn’t mean it like that, </em> I suggest ya don’t waste either of our times.” she said before Octane even had a chance to talk to her. She didn’t need to be lied to; Mirage knew <em> exactly </em> what he meant when he said it.</p><p>“No,<em> chica.” </em> Octavio put a hand on the small of her back, right where her top revealed a little bit of skin. Ajay didn’t know why the warm touch made her shiver. It didn’t help that he leaned close to her ear to whisper. “Was about to say it's just one more reason to give ‘em hell.”</p><p>Then he chuckled and stepped back, rushing off to get ready for the fight. Ajay took one more second to take in what just happened. Her and Octavio were flirting back and forth for some time now, but she did that with a few other legends too. It was never anything serious. She preferred her personal space and Octavio, thankfully respected that. No questions asked. This time, though…</p><p>Not like it meant anything. Ajay huffed under her breath before following him to the hangar. She was about to kick some serious ass out there today.</p><p>--</p><p>It lasted the first round within the ring.</p><p>
  <em> Me and Silva. Dude stuff. Going in the front. Dude. Stuff. </em>
</p><p>She knew she was supposed to stay with them; her presence was the real make or break for their team. Actually, neither of them was the best suited for hardcore, face to face fighting, and Ajay definitely preferred being the sniper, but this time, there was no beating about the bush.</p><p>“Lifeline, you copy?”</p><p>It was Mirage, his cocky voice in her ear rubbing her the wrong way and she knew she was going to get penalised for this, but she didn’t answer him right away. She broke off the two of them right when they were dropping, and as far as she knew, Octane left Elliott alone after he proved to be a horrible Jumpmaster.</p><p>“Damn, she dead already?” Witt whispered, a little nervous.</p><p>“No. She ain’t.” Ajay answered with a huff, kicking open the door in front of her. Empty. “Ya get notified of that, dumbass. What d’you want?”</p><p>“Well, where are you, then?” Mirage asked the obvious. Octane’s end was suspiciously quiet. He was either in trouble or got his transceiver shot out like last time Ajay played on his team… or he just didn’t feel like communicating with Elliott. Which is perfectly understandable.</p><p>“Oh, ya know, doin’ my thing. How was it, <em> countin' kills?” </em> she says with an exaggerated smile, even though he is not there to see it.</p><p>“Mkay, love that for you, but I’m- kinda about to bleed out in a sewer so if you’d be so kind.” Mirage hummed, and yes, now Ajay could hear his heavy breathing. He wasn’t dying yet, he was still talking too much for that, but he probably got some nasty wounds.</p><p>“Ya alone?” she asked right away.</p><p>“Took them down myself. Shot me in the thigh.”</p><p>“Ya dumbass.” she said again, cursing under her breath. No matter what an idiot Elliott was, a team was still a team. Plus the sewers were not too far from her, roughly towards the middle of the next ring, and she knew she could get in and out of there without getting the both of them killed. “Stay there, I’m on ma-”</p><p>But she couldn't finish, as a bullet ricocheted off the metal door. It missed Ajay’s head by about a centimetre. In a second, she made eye contact with an entire team of three heading her way from the outside and her blood froze in her veins. She shut the door right away, before breaking into a run towards the inside of the building.</p><p>“Change of plans. ’m in a bit o’ trouble.” she muttered as she ran for her life in the ever dimming corridor. With her Mozambique and no ammo in her L-Star, she stood no chance. Dammit, she was about to loot the place before they found her. <em> Dammit. </em></p><p>She could hear them being right behind her, maybe just far enough that they didn’t waste bullets on her, but what was more concerning was that she could hear voices from ahead of her. Ajay’s eyes went huge as she realised she was trapped.</p><p>“Fuck. Am done for.” she muttered, and that’s when she saw it. A half empty box of energy ammo dumped among the metallic boxes loosely lined by the wall of the corridor.</p><p>“Where are you, <em> linda?” </em></p><p>“Perfect timin', O.” she huffed as she couched between the boxes for some minimal coverage, quickly trying to reload her weapon. “The artillery. Surrounded by five, at least.” she hissed through her teeth.</p><p><em>“Ay dios mío.” </em> Octane muttered and soon she could hear wind whistling on the other end of the line. And even if he said anything after that, Ajay was too preoccupied by preparing her gun to shoot.</p><p>“She’s in here.” she could hear a deep, menacing voice nearing her and with a deep breath, she let them get the closest they could to her, before she jumped up and fired.</p><p>The next few seconds were a blur. The other team joined in the fight right away, bullets flew past her ear and she took two of them down before she was shot on her arm and side. She screamed and ducked, the fight going on above her.</p><p>“Hang in there, <em> chica, </em> I’m coming.” said Octavio’s determined but somehow soothing voice through her headpiece and she clenched her arm around her side. “A few more seconds, stay with me, you hear?”</p><p><em> Yeah, </em>she wanted to say, but couldn’t make a sound. She could feel numbness spreading in her limbs. She was about to die.</p><p>He wasn’t kidding when he said a few seconds. Octane arrived with a battle cry, plunging himself across the dead and half-dead, finishing the remaining fighters with a couple of well-aimed shots and he made sure none of them lived to crawl away. The next moment, he was already crouching above Ajay.</p><p>There was just something about being saved by Octavio.</p><p>Now that they weren’t in as much of a rush as they usually were during fights, the man took his time to patch her up well, touches gentle but practices, giving her two syringes before he even let her speak. Ajay watched his face through lidded eyes, his goggles pushed up on the top of his head to be able to inspect her better, and had his eyes always been so… pretty?</p><p>“You’ll be alright, <em> chiquita.” </em> he said finally, hugging her around the waist and helping her stand up.</p><p>“Can stand on ma own.” Ajay chuckled, even though her words were more stable than her body. Octane still held her close to his side and he was grinning down at her with his eyes. She didn’t know that was actually a thing.</p><p>“Of course you can.” he chuckled, almost <em> fondly, </em>and it made Ajay’s insides a little warmer. “Saw a medkit on my way here by the way. Race you there?” he asked with a challenging grin behind his mask.</p><p>“Ya bet.” she smiled, even though she knew there was no way she could win that. There was no turning Octane down after all this, though. She made a mental note to check if Elliott’s banner was still up for grabs, too.</p><p>“You get a headstart.” Octavio winked, pulling his goggles on his eyes again and readied himself to go, abs and arms flexing distractingly and Ajay decided Elliott could wait. After all, he got her into this… <em> situation. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>elliott be chillin in the sewers while these two keep flirting for the rest of the game</p><p>i hope you guys liked this little drabble! please leave comments and kudos because i'm really curious about your opinion! i also plan on writing more, with different pairings as well because the world of apex is just mesmerising and TOO GOOD not to write about so :3 see you soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>